tawog:lunch club
by gumclarke
Summary: this is based of the breakfast club so it about penny tobias carrie gumball and darwin and saturday detention school can they make through all day and what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Tawog: lunch club

Chapter 1 there was five

 **Gumball**

 _Saturday march 24 1984 elmore high school_

 _Dear we accepted fact that we have to sacrifice a whole Saturday detention forever we did wrong but we did was wrong but we think that you cazy to make a essay telling you who we think we are what do you care? You see us as what see us-in the most right denfinitions. You see us a brain, an athletic, a basket case (shy), a princess, and a criminal., Correct that what we say each other at seven o'clock we was brainwash._

 **Elmore high school**

 **(The princess) Penny Fitzgerald**

A 1984 white Plymouth horizon was the first to arrive at Elmore High School in a Saturday morning, on a fresh sunny day. The princess, Penny Fitzgerald, wasn't in a happy mood.

"I can't believe you can get me out of this." Penny said in a disgruntled tone. She was wearing a button up pink long shirt, with a skirt that falls almost to her feet, and two boots. "Its so observe have to be here on a Saturday." She added more tone in her mood. "It's not like I am infected or something!" She look at her father, who was in the same mood as her. Penny then pleaded, dropping her mood. "I'll make it up to you.""Missing class to go shopping doesn't make you infected." Mr. Fitzgerald said. "Have a nice day." Penny then left the car and walk to the front door.

 **(The brain) darwin**

The second car to arrive was a mini-van consist of three people in it; Darwin's mother, Nicole, glared angrily at her eldest son while her youngest, Anais, was in the backseat, looking at the scene with a smug look.

"It's this the first or last thing to do this?"Nicole begin in a mad tone.

Darwin didn't match her mother's tone, and replied with a low tone "The last." He was wearing a long sweater, long pants, and shoes.

"Than get in there and use your time to advantage"

"You're not too sturdy; I'll just sit there and do nothing."

"Than mister, you better find a way to study!" She sightly said, increasing her tone.

"Yeah!" Anais pop up with a gloat.

"Go!"

Than Darwin left out the car and walk to the front gate, just as a third car appear after his mother's van left the scene.

 **(the** **athletic) tobias**

Tobias Wilson was wearing an athlete jacket and and blue pants. Next to him was his father, who was giving his lecture about his life when he was his son's age.

"Hey, I screwed around." Mr. Wilson begin. "I screwed around and there's nothing wrong with that, but you got caught"

"Yeah." Tobias replied. "Mom already dealt with me"

"You want to miss a match and you want to blow your ride back home?" The older man threatened him. Then Tobias shakes his head negatively.

"Scholarships for discipline won't go to you." He watches as his son look at his dad one last time before he left the car and walk to the front gate.

 **(The criminal) Gumball**

Gumball arrive at a run-down truck with his richard on the seat. The cat was wearing a jeans jacket, with fingerless gloves, pants and combat boots. He ignored richard screaming and cursing at him as he quickly gets out of the car before he was nearly got hit by Carrie's car, the last student for today only.

Gumball said to himself sarcastically "It's a good day to go to Saturday detention school" Then he enters the school.

 **The basket case (shy) carrie**

Carrie got out the car and then look in the window, but then she drove off "Well, my mom is one mean ghost." She said to herself before heading to the school's doors.


	2. Chapter 2 lets talk

Chapter 2 now let's talk

 **Elmore high school library**

Elmore library was very dusty and dirty. There were more books than computers. It was clean but not like a library was supposed to be.

Penny was the first sit down before Tobias. Gumball came knocking things down to the ground and say something in a mutter before picking it up. His eyes look at it and kept it for later. 

"Hey little bro" said Gumball, drawing his attention at the goldfish.  
"Hey Gumball" Darwin replied with a low tone (A.N: Nicole and Richard is Divorce)

"You are in my seat" said gumball

But I got he-interpreted by gumball

"Now move!" Gumball yelled, pointed at a different sit then Darwin move to the area his brother wanted him.

Then Darwin move where his brother wanted him to go

Then Gumball sat down, moved a chair and put his both his feet on it. Carrie came in a rush by the far end of the building and saw a chair by itself before sitting down. Principal Brown then came through the double doors. He was wearing a fancy black tie and a black shirt with long pants, which was darkish gray like he was going to a party.

"Well, here we are" Principal Brown begin. Then it was quiet for a moment until he added "I want to congratulations you to be here on time."

"Excuse me, sir." said Penny raising her hand as she heard the clock ticked rashly. "I think there a mistake. I know this is detention, but I don't belong here. I'm a princess" She complained.

"Sorry for you're lost." Gumball spatted sarcastically.

Darwin rolled his eyes, and his older brother caught it. "What's wrong you nerd?" He scolded angrily before he got slapped by him.

"You got fire." Tobias complimented as Carrie looked at Darwin and blushed.

"Alright, settle down. It is now seven o' six." Principal Brown added, then Darwin look at his watch. "You have an exactly eighty hours and seventeens minutes to think about why you are here because of your ways."

Than Gumball spit and then spit landing back into his mouth; Penny manage to seen the event and quickly became disgusted before turning around.

"You may not talk, you may not move from these seats," Principal Brown explained in a serious tone. When Darwin was about to move to another sit but sat down when he heard the second rule. "And you will not sleep." He looked at Gumball with his feet's up the desk. He went over there and move the chair form his feet, putting it back where to suppose be at. Then there was a sound of silence was all that was heard 

**Hi everybody my name is Ajevian Clarke know me a gumclarke I will change that soon but I hope you like this story so far this is my first time on this website if you know niteowl18 he help me out like I write it and he proofread and he show me the correction that I got to made so give him some credit read his story it really great and somebody text me and he give me something he will know what it is so credit to him and the next story is** end of the Watterson **it will be great so gumclarke is out  
**


End file.
